1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coaxial cable assembly including a coil supported braid structure which provides excellent mechanical strength while preserving the desirable features of flexibility and ease of forming at installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional high performance coaxial cable and cable assemblies use the dielectric core of the cable as the primary radial support for braid structures that give these products their tensile and torsional strength. Thus, in cables which do not employ rigid dielectric cores, specifically low attenuation flexible cables, there is little radial support for braid structures incorporated therein. Such cables are highly susceptible to mechanical failure due to their low radial crush stength. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a high performance, low attenuation coaxial cable which combines good flexibility with good mechanical strength and crush resistant properties.